In a combat context, an aerial image of a Warfighter's geographical locale can be used to help soldiers to better understand their surroundings, make tactical decisions, identify an enemy, and the like. The image can be taken by an airplane or an aerial drone and this aerial image can be further relayed to a soldier by means of radios and mobile computing platforms. The solider can use information provided in the aerial image to make critical warfighting and life preservation decisions. For example, the aerial image can show terrain information. Based on this terrain information, the soldier can create a travel path to lower travel difficulty, determine a preferable location for possible enemy engagement, etc. Thus, the aerial image is used to help the soldier. An expensive and sophisticated aerial drone systems can be used, but these systems can be difficult to operate, relatively large in size and weight, and therefore limit their battlefield proliferation amongst military personnel.